List of Crew Members
right right This page is a list of former and current Happy Tree Friends crew members. The crew also worked on Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck and Dick Figures. Alan Lau Alan Lau has worked as a writer, animator, director, and storyboard artist for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Alan Smithee Alan Smithee is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. He/she is probably anonymous, as "Alan Smithee" was a term used by dissatisfied directors who wished to disown their films. Andrew "Big Show" Blodgett Andrew Blodgett is an animator who worked on Skunk Fu and Happy Tree Friends. Andrew Embury Andy Embury is a background assistant to Jenny Hansen. Archie MacDonald Archie MacDonald works as the Home Repair Consultant on Happy Tree Friends. Aubrey Ankrum Main article: Aubrey Ankrum Brad Rau Brad Rau has been an animator and storyboard artist for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Brian Pimental Brian Pimental was best known as a director on Bambi II. He worked on Happy Tree Friends as a story artist. Chantelle Valdez Chantelle Valdez works as a manager of advertising operations on Happy Tree Friends. Chris Opena Chris Opena worked on the technical direction of Happy Tree Friends. He no longer does though. Christina Chavez Christina Chavez works as a producer on Happy Tree Friends. Cliff Malloy Cliff Malloy works as the Web Producer on Happy Tree Friends. David Ichioka David (Bleiman) Ichioka was the producer of the Happy Tree Friends TV series. His voice, along with Kenn Novarro, Ken Pontac, and Warren Graff is on the commentaries of the series DVDs. He is the only member of the crew to ever go to Miramichi, Canada, where the animation for the series was produced. David Winn Main article: David Winn Dean MacDonald Dean MacDonald works as an animator and creative director on Happy Tree Friends. He was credited as the voice of Cro-Marmot in the episode Read 'em and Weep and the voice of The Mole in Can't Stop Coffin, even though Cro-Marmot and The Mole don't have a voice and Dean doesn't voice any characters (with the exception of Toothy in the pilot episode Banjo Frenzy). He was also credited as Podperson #36 in Peas in a Pod. He has been working on Happy Tree Friends since 1999. Deirdre O' Malley Deirdre O' Malley works as a producer on Happy Tree Friends. Ellen Connell Ellen Connell was the second voice of Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. She took Dana Belben's place in 2004, starting with the episode Stealing the Spotlight. Her last episode providing their voices was Wrath of Con. Lori Jee has replaced her. She also worked on animation. Although rumors stated that she died in a "horrible accident", Warren Graff confirmed that she "moved to L.A., which is like death". Quotes in Voices of Doom " Hi I'm Ellen Connell and I do the voice of Petunia, Cub and Giggles. Well Petunia And Giggles are very similar so they're like (Does a voice of Petunia and Giggles)" Emil Salim Emil "E" Salim works as a production assistant on Happy Tree Friends. Ewen Nguyen Ewen worked on Happy Tree Friends, The Princess and the Frog, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Pups of Librety and many more animated TV shows, shorts and movies. Francis Carr Francis Carr replaced Jeff Biancalana in voicing Russell since The Wrong Side of the Tracks. He also helps Jim Lively in the sound design. Gene Fowler Gene Fowler is the animation supervisor of the TV series which animation is produced by Fatkat Animation Studios. Hillel Myers Hillel Myers worked as a production engineer on Happy Tree Friends from 2000-2003. Heather McDonald Heather McDonald was as an assistant animator on Happy Tree Friends (TV series). James LeFleur James LeFleur is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. Jason Costello Jason Costello worked as a content manager on Happy Tree Friends. He seems to have been replaced by Zdravomir Staykov now but he might still be working on the show. Jason Sadler Jason Sadler has been an animator, writer, and director for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Jeff Biancalana Jeff Biancalana was a writer, animator, storyboard artist and voice actor for Happy Tree Friends between 2001 and 2005, although he did co-write some of the TV series. He is the former voice actor of Russell and Buddhist Monkey. He also worked for Disney, Warner Bros. and Fox/Blue Sky Studios as a story artist. Jeff Siergey Jeff Siergey was the storyboard animator of Happy Tree Friends TV Series. Jennifer Hansen Jennifer Hansen worked on the color styling of Happy Tree Friends. She no longer does though. She has also made some comics for the show. Jerome Rossen Jerome Rossen works as the music composer and performer for Happy Tree Friends. He is the one who makes every single bit of music that you hear on Happy Tree Friends. He has composed the music since 2005, starting with the episode Stealing the Spotlight. Jessica Teach Jessica Teach is/was a writer for Mondo Media, one example of her work as a writer for Happy Tree Friends, was Rink Hijinks. Jim Lively Jim Lively is an American musician who works on various projects for Mondo Mini Shows, such as Happy Tree Friends. Career The music featured before, after, and during each and every episode of Happy Tree Friends are composed by Jim Lively, sound engineer for Happy Tree Friends. Lively has been in the sound business since the age of 16, and plans to continue his career of "making sounds for a living," as described by Jim Lively himself. Lively primarily works in sound design and dialog editing, although he continues to mix music. Joe Kwong Joe Kwong was a story editor on Happy Tree Friends. He has left Happy Tree Friends now, however. John Evershed John Evershed has worked as a producer on Happy Tree Friends since 2000. John Dusenberry John Dusenberry was an animator on Happy Tree Friends who worked on many episodes by Ghostbot. Jon Lambe Jon Lambe is an animator who only worked on Happy Tree Friends as an assistant to Alan Lau. Keith Dury Keith Dury is best known for Skunk Fu!. He was one of the lead animators of Happy Tree Friends. Ken Pontac Main article: Ken Pontac Kenn Navarro Main article: Kenn Navarro Kris Fragomeni Kris Fragomeni works as the finance manager on Happy Tree Friends. Liz Stuart Liz Stuart is a voice actor and producer for the show. She has worked for Happy Tree Friends since 2000, providing the voice of Sniffles. Lori Jee Lori Jee is a voice actor on Happy Tree Friends. She voices Panda Mom in the Buddhist Monkey short Books of Fury and the Ka-Pow! short Three Courses of Death. She also recently took over the voices of Petunia, Giggles, and Cub. Mark Fiorenza Mark Forienza was a writer for Happy Tree Friends from 2000 to 2003. Mark Giambruno Mark Giambruno was the original voice actor for Lifty & Shifty in Happy Tree Friends from 2000-2005. He also worked as an animator on another Mondo Minishow, Thugs on Film. Mark Giglio Mark Giglio is/was a writer for Mondo Media, an example of his work as he was one of the writers for the Happy Tree Friends episode, Stayin' Alive. Marius Alecse Marius Alecse worked on Happy Tree Friends as an uncredited animator since the episode Helping Helps. Michael E. Cole Michael E. Cole worked on the Graphic Design for Happy Tree Friends. He no longer does though. Michael "Lippy" Lipman Michael Lipman is currently the voice of Nutty. Lippy is his nickname. He also created the episode Dino-Sore Days. Of all of the voice actors on the show, Michael uses the oddest technique to get the voice of Nutty right, which involves him sucking his thumb. Nica Lorber Nica Lorber is a graphic designer. She used to be an animator at Mondo Media. She's the current voice of Flaky from Happy Tree Friends. Neil Affleck Neil Affleck works as a timing director on Happy Tree Friends since the episode "Class Act" Paul Allan Paul Allan has been a writer, animator, and director for Happy Tree Friends since 2000. Peter Herrmann Peter Herrmann is Disco Bear's original and current voice actor. Renée T. MacDonald Renée T. MacDonald is a new crew member of Mondo Mini Shows production and a voice actor . She is voicing the new character Lammy. Rhode Montijo Main article: Rhode Montijo Richard Alpert Richard Alpert is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. R.J Eleven R.J Eleven works on the theme songs on Happy Tree Friends. He has also worked with Jim Lively on the sound of the show. Roque Ballesteros Roque has been a crew member on Happy Tree Friends since 2001. He is a writer, animator, director, and storyboard artist. He graduated from the Rhode Island School of Design in Film/Animation/Video and currently resides with his wife in San Fransisco. His 2005 episode of Happy Tree Friends, Mole in the City, won first place for "Animation Made for the Internet" in the Ottawa International Animation Festival. He also worked on The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Iron Giant and other animated movies from Disney, Warner Bros, Pixar, Blue Sky Studios and others. He also works at Six Point Harness since 2007 along with Alan Lau, Brad Rau, Lyla Warren, Jeff Biancalana & Jason Sadler as the all worked on The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie & Dick Figures. Sarah Castelblanco Sarah Castelblanco creates sound effects for the show. She also voiced Mime on the occasions that he made an audible noise, such as in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Keepin' it Reel. Warren Graff Main article: Warren Graff Zdravomir Staykov Zdravomir "Z" Staykov works as the content manager on Happy Tree Friends starting from 2009. He is also apparently the #1 Lumpy fan. His fellow crew call him "Z" or "Zed" as a short version of Zdravomir, the latter being very difficult to pronounce. Category:Staff Category:Lists